


Ollie's Education

by Stuckfan



Category: Coop & Cami Ask the World (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Multi, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rimming, Serious Kink, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Cami was a bit surprised at what she was seeing, her youngest brother Ollie standing in his room naked. His hand touching his penis while he stood in front of a mirror. ‘What is he doing?’ I thought to myself.
Relationships: Cameron "Cami" Wrather/Charlotte Wrather/Ollie Wrather
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ollie's Education

Cami was a bit surprised at what she was seeing, her youngest brother Ollie standing in his room naked. His hand touching his penis while he stood in front of a mirror. ‘What is he doing?’ I thought to myself. If it were simple self pleasure I would understand but what was the mirror for? I almost walked in and asked, but then remembered he might get embarrassed. I was going to back away from the door when Charlotte came up behind me, “What are you looking at?” she peeks over my head, “ Ohhhh That’s cute!” she almost squeals. I turn to face her, “ What?” I ask incredulously. She smiles at me, “He’s discovering his body. I think he learned his tiny dick can get hard.” I blush as her words, but it makes sense. I nod like I was thinking the same thing. Charlotte smirks at me, but goes back to looking at Ollie. “You know we could go in there and answer all his questions.” I say nothing, not sure if this is some trap or Charlotte is serious. 

She must take my silence as acceptance because her hands land on my shoulders and push me into the room. Ollie looks at us startled, his hands covering himself. Charlotte closing and locking the door behind us. She takes the lead, “So Ollie, you like making your dick get hard?” she asked bluntly. Ollie looks, understandably shocked and confused. So Charlotte changes tactics. “Ollie, it’s ok. You're not in trouble. We’re not here to get you into trouble. In fact we are here as your big sister’s. We’ll help you understand what’s going on. “ with a big smile on her face she reached out pulling his hand away from his nudity. His penis wasn’t big, at nine years old it shouldn’t be. Yet it stood tall and proud. It looked hard too. Granted I’ve only seen a few, when Coop wasn’t fast enough to close out his dirty sites. I ignored it when that happened. Now I wish I paid a bit more attention. Ollie stood waiting under our eyes, Charlotte asked, “What do you use to get hard Ollie?” He blushed even a deeper red. “I don’t know. I usually touch it a lot and it gets hard”

“That’s a good start Ollie, do you want us to show you different ways to do that. Then maybe show you what to do after it gets hard?” He nods an agreement. “Ok, well most boys like to see naked girls. Seeing naked girls get them really excited and that makes them hard. Do you think you would like that?” He nods yes. She looks at me, “Cami is going to show you her boobs” informing him and me at the same time. I start to protest, then I see the look of curiosity in his eyes. Shrugging I pull my shirt up and off. Dropping it on the floor. My nipples harden a bit in the AC, but I’m more focused on Ollie’s eyes. They were lasers on my breast. I think I even saw him get a bit harder and I felt my blood flow. My face and chest turned a light pink. Great, I thought, my skin matches my nipples. “We’ll start with Cami’s because she is just starting to grow her boobs. A year ago, her breast would have looked just like yours, pretty flat-chested” I’m starting to get a bit self conscious with her talking about me like that, “ However, her’s are starting to grow, beautifully I might add” I smile slightly at the words. “I’d even say all the boys, and some girls, are all going to wish they could play with them. You want to play with them Ollie?” I’m a bit startled at her suggestion, but don’t argue. I’m curious how all of this will play out. 

Ollie reaches out and his small hands touch me. He doesn’t grab me or anything, he just places his palms on me. I hold very still. I really didn’t think the first time a boy’s hands would touch my tits would be my little brother. Charlotte watches us silently for a minute before saying, “Ok Ollie, you’ve seen and touched them. Do you want to see a bigger pair?” He agrees quickly and I laugh a bit. Only nine and he’s already obsessed with boobs. Charlotte takes her shirt and bra off quickly. Her breasts are amazing, I doubt Ollie understands that yet, but I can tell. I remind myself that Charlotte is right, might have only started to grow so I shouldn’t compare. But I do. She takes Ollie’s hands and guides them to her tits, “ OK Ollie try doing this” She moved his hand around her breast, focusing on her nipples. She then gave him a great amount of tips and advice until Charlotte herself was moaning slightly. I couldn’t help it, I could feel myself starting to get wet watching them. There was something overly erotic about watching such a young boy playing with an older girl in such a sexual fashion. Hearing Charlotte moans I thought she was feeling the same way. I wanted to touch myself, but didn’t, fearing their reactions. 

Charlotte stopped Ollie a few minutes later, her breathing a bit heavier than before. “Now I think we should show you a pussy Ollie. “ No longer asking him what he wants, but telling him. Ollie seemed content to follow her lead, and, so far, so was I. She gestured for me to take my jeans off. As I stepped out of them Charlotte walked up to me, her hands going to my waist. She dropped to her knees as she peeled my panties off. That’s when I truly noticed what was happening. Charlotte was horny, or rather is horny. Her eyes were feasting on my flesh just as much as Ollie’s. Her voice was a bit shaky as she described the differences between boys and girl to him. Her words really seemed to hitch when describing my hairless vagina. Then she took Ollie’s hand and guided it between my legs. But it wasn’t just his fingers that touched me. Charlotte’s joined in, “You see how wet she is Ollie? It means she likes what were doing.” She says as she looks me in the eyes. She knows I know. I glance down and wonder just how wet she is right now. Then I think about nothing as Charlotte guides Ollie’s hand to just the right spot. My moans fill the room and Charlotte pushes me backward. I land on Ollie’s tiny bed with him on top of me. His fingers are still touching me. Charlotte lays down beside us, “Go ahead make your sister moan” Ollie’s fingers start doing small circles, with a bit of pressure. It felt good, but nowhere near as good as when I did it myself. I waited hoping he would do more but when he didn’t I said, “Harder, Ollie. Press down harder” he followed my command and I started moaning.

Meanwhile I noticed Charlotte removing the rest of her clothing. Her arousal mixing in the air with mine. It’s a wonder Ollie doesn’t stop and ask about it. Instead, I see Charlotte press our little brother’s head toward my chest. “Lick her nipples Ollie and I’ll give you something nice” I don’t think he needed the incentive. As his mouth and tongue attack my left breast. I ignore all the saliva he’s leaving behind, because his fingers press down a bit harder and it feels great. I reach down and put my hand over his. Guiding him like Charlotte did, only he seems a bit more confident as my moans grow louder. I see Charlotte has one hand between her legs, while I can’t see the activity, it is obvious what she’s doing. It doesn’t look like she is trying to climax yet, more like just casual playing as she waits and watches. Then Ollie seems to find that magic button. “ Oh FUCK OLLIE!! Don’t stop...please don’t stop” I beg as I can feel my body’s building orgasm. Ollie doesn’t have to do anything, Charlotte is beside us, her fingers joining Ollie’s and my mind is blown. I cum….HARD. I’ve never cum so much before. I would feel bad for Ollie’s bed later, but right now all I want to do is learn how to breath again. 

Charlotte seemed to know what I needed and pulled Ollie off of me, “That was great Ollie. You just got your big sister to cum. Now your reward.” I watch as she starts touching his penis. It looks like it is as hard as it can get, but still only a few inches long. She rubs and strokes him a bit, then surprises me. Her mouth encircles his dick and it’s clear she’s licking him all over. I watch Ollie’s face and he is enraptured. I don’t really think he knows what’s happening but he is enjoying it. I stand up and walk behind Charlotte, her vagina is so pretty. So inviting. I take a risk and reach out, touching her. I feel her tense up in surprise before pushing her body into my hand. Encouraging me to keep going. So I do, sticking my two longest fingers into her. She is wet, so wet. I have never gotten this wet before. I wonder if it’s what we’re doing or just that she’s older. More experienced I’m coming to realize. Then I decide I don’t care. “Keep going Cami.” She moans out really quickly before focusing on Ollie again. I start rocking my fingers back and forth, going as deep as I can with each trust. Then, on a whim, I add a third finger. It works and Charlotte is moaning as much as I did earlier. I work faster and push harder, my wrist and arm growing tired. I don’t stop. I’m possessed, all I want is to see my big sister’s face as she cums. All I want is to be the reason she cums. Meanwhile, Charlotte is no longer sucking Ollie’s dick. She keeps playing with his penis and, I guess, giving him a lesson on kissing, because she is full on making out with him. Her tongue playing with his. I hope Ollie is learning how to be a good kisser.

Then I get a surprising thought in my head. Her butt is in my face as my fingers do their job. Maybe…..When my tongue makes contact with her ass Charlotte yelps in surprise, but doesn’t stop me. Instead she laughs, “ Fuck Cami, I think you might be the perfect girl.” I take that as an endorsement and press my mouth harder into her butt. Licking all over and while I switch hands and get to work on her pussy again. I can’t see, or hear if she is still doing anything with Ollie and I decide I don’t care. We can play with him again in a little bit. All care about is my sister’s pussy, ass, and how good it feels to hear her wailing from my actions. I push my tongue into her ass, not much because it is so tight, but still she says, “ Wow Cami! You are naughty!” Hearing those words just motivates me. My fingers start curling as my knuckles hit their stopping point. Doing all I can to fuck my sister. Charlotte started rocking back into my thrusting fingers. My face hitting her butt cheeks as she does. I go back to licking her butt when it comes into range. That’s when It happens, I feel Ollie slide under my body, then his fingers are touching my pussy again. Oh shit! I think as two tiny fingers enter my body, then two more….in my ass. Both of his hands are sawing into me. I moan looking down into Ollie’s eyes. His smile as if to say, “Yeah I’m doing that too you” I think I may have a new favorite brother. Then I go back to licking Charlotte’s butt. I also add a third finger to her pussy. My fingers are soaked in her juices. 

This goes on for several minutes. Ollie’s hands are playing with both my vagina and butthole, while I do the same to Charlotte. Now that she isn’t occupied with Ollie she gives me advice on how to lick and fingerfuck her. I follow her instructions to the letter, earning some very hearty moans of pleasure. Her body shakes and quivers then she says, “ Cami, I’m going to cum! Keep going!” I redouble my efforts wanting to make her proud. Wanting to do for her what my siblings did for me. Wanting to prove worthy of this moment and the trust she has in me. My fingers dig deep into her. I don’t bother with licking her ass anymore I just fuck her. I work my fingers, twisting and curling just as fast as I can. Charlotte moans and screams out, “FUCK” then I feel it, and explosions of power. Her pussy clings my fingers and that sends me over the edge. My juices dripping down, into Ollie’s open mouth? Wow, he is a quick study or maybe just as perverted as Charlotte and I are proving to be. 

When we all catch our breath I look around we’re all still nude and relaxed. Even Ollie’s penis is soft, then Charlotte tells Ollie, “ Now you have to promise this stays between us ok Ollie. No Mom or Coop. If you can do that Cami and I will play with you again.” Ollie has no problem agreeing, with that we all get dressed and Charlotte and I leave. She pulls me to her room, when the door closes I find myself pinned to the door and her lips on mine. We kiss for several minutes before she pulls back. “I don’t know about you, but I need a bigger dick. The way I see it we have two choices. You can go get Coop and we can tag team him or….” then she walked to her dresser drawer and pulled something out. When she turned around I saw a huge dildo. Well to be honest I don’t know if it was huge, it just looked that way to me.”.... We can use this” She looks into my eyes waiting for my decision.


End file.
